You Always Forget Their Names
by Teirs03
Summary: Full title: You Always Forget Their Names, Unless It Was A Teacher You Hated. The daily sufferings of the students and teacher of class 3-Z. Contains various themes.


A/N: Hello, and thank you for reading. This is a Class 3-Z fanfic series covering the daily sufferings of the students and teacher of class 3-Z.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama or its characters. Gintama owns me.

**Warning: **For those of you reading, if you do not like comedy, violence, comedic violence, a bit of lewd comedy, lewd comedic violence, cute animals, large cute animals, large carnivorous cute animals, large carnivorous animals that aren't so cute, profane language, strawberry milk, gorillas, stalkers, stalker gorillas, attempts at student-teacher relationships, illegal activities, or cake, I would suggest turning back after the first chapter or so, but not this chapter. Seriously, this chapter is clean. It's not even really much of a chapter. Hell, this warning is probably the longest part of this thing. Ah, maybe I should just get to writing the actual content. It's not like I'm putting off writing it, I just don't want anybody to misunderstand. Though, wouldn't the rating kind of imply that things like those would happen? I mean really, you'd have to be an idiot to not see these things coming from a rating that high. Then again, there are some stories that you look at the title and don't think about anything else about it and start reading it. They never really seem to turn out the way that you think they are going to though, it really sucks. There are times that you really get sucked into it though, so it's not always a bad thing, but really you should read the information before you read the story. I mean, really, age restrictions are put in place for a reason. The title of something could be nice and innocent, but when you open it up, you find it has yaoi hentai or something. Kids should not be exposed to that kind of stuff, y'know? Ah, I should probably start already. Alright, here we go.

**Prologue: Your Parents and Teachers Only Want To See You Succeed, and When You Do, All They Want Is Cash.**

It was the perfect type of day for the new school year to begin, in Shimura Shinpachi's opinion. A bright, sunny sky over Tokyo, not many books to pack for classes, and hopefully a homeroom filled with people he didn't know. Little did he know of the hell that awaited him that day, though.

"OI, DO YOU HAVE TO START IT SO SOLEMNLY?" Shinpachi yelled out, breaking the 4th wall. Setting his comment to the side though, shall we continue?

Shimura Shinpachi, 17 years-old and about as normal as white rice, looked in the mirror at the reflection of the uniform he was wearing. If his mother and father could see him now, he was sure that they would be proud. His attention was only diverted when he heard a voice from outside his room.

"Shin-chan, if you don't hurry, we'll be late." A feminine voice called out to him.

"I'll be right down, sis." Shinpachi called back. Straightening his glasses a bit, Shinpachi took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his bag and running out of his room. Running down the hall, he saw his sister, Otae, waiting at the front door for him.

"Geez, Shin-chan, you should really get ready faster. You don't want your older sister to be punished because you take so long do you?" As Otae said this, Shinpachi couldn't look his sister in the face. It wasn't because of guilt, mind you, but because if he did, the swords in her eyes would have cut him into little cubes.

"Um, we should probably go now, sis. Wouldn't want to be late." Shinpachi said while hurrying out the front door. The faster he got away from her demonic smile, the better.

As Shinpachi hurried out the front gate of his house, he suddenly felt a hard impact to his side and flinched. After a second, the young boy opened his eyes to see that he was in the air, and losing altitude fast. Almost immediately, he hit the ground with a painful sounding "CRACK." Before losing consciousness, Shinpachi heard a deep voice ring through the almost deafening silence.

"Ah?"


End file.
